Nearly all printing devices, such as inkjet and laser printers, employ consumable items in printing images on media. For instance, inkjet printers typically use inkjet cartridges, whereas laser printers typically use toner cartridges. These consumable items can be expensive. Many times, an organization, such as a person's place of work, a library, or another organization, uses the same types of printing devices that are found in people's homes. As a result, the consumable items employed in these printing devices can be an attractive target for theft.